mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
List of Seiya Ω: Dawn of End characters
List of characters for Dawn of End, a fanfiction based on Saint Seiya Omega. Majority of the canon characters are present and their activity exclusive in the fanfic is described. There are also relations to Saint Seiya's Hades Chapter. Characters Bronze Saints ;Pegasus Kouga :(天馬座の光牙; Kōga de Pegaso) The successor of Pegasus Bronze cloth after Seiya. He has an unyielding spirit and is straightforward, also has a soft side for Saori (Athena).性格は負けん気が強く、仲間から呆れられる程一直線だが、沙織に花を贈ったりと思いやりのある一面も。（声：緑川光/Midorikawa Hikaru）. His catchphrase is "Rise, My Cosmo!" (輝け！ オレの小宇宙; kagayake! ore no cosmo). Kouga traveled with Eden after the battle with Saturn, but inevitably had to return to Sanctuary where he witnessed Shaina being attacked and battles Menkar, Bayer, and Miguel. ;Lionet Souma :(仔獅子の蒼摩; Sōma de León Menor) Young man who dons the Leo Minor Cloth of fire, succeeding Ban. He has a cheerful and lively atmosphere.炎を操る力を持ち、陽気で明るい性格。 Souma returned to being an instructor at Palestra, assisting the Steel Saints, but he witnesses a familiar trauma. ;Aquila Yuna :(鷲座のユナ; Yuna del Águila) An affectionate female Saint. ;Dragon Ryuho :(龍座の龍峰; Ryūhō de Dragón) The successor of Dragon Cloth and the son of its previous owner, Shiryu. Gentle and compassionate, Ryuho returned to Five Peaks teaches spiritual guidance near the Rozan Waterfall. He meets a man named Suikyo, and fights a Gargoyle Specter. ;Wolf Haruto :(狼座の栄斗; Haruto del Lobo) Young man who dons the Wolf Cloth after Nachi, a descendant of ninja, a music enthusiast, and master of Hakurouken Style (白狼拳流; silver wolf fist). A cool guy and a hard-worker, but carries passionate thoughts inside.クールに振る舞い、戦闘の理論に長じた勉強家だが、その心には熱いものを秘めている（声： 鈴木達央/Suzuki Tatsuhisa）. Haruto serves in the new iteration of Fuji Ninja, becoming more modern, agreeing to provide intel for Athena's Saints. Haruto's feelings burn towards Tokisada's pitiful behavior. ;Orion Eden :(オリオン座のエデン; Edén de Orión) The son of a God. He used to believe that "weak people shouldn't exist". After witnessing the death of his best friend, the cruel methods of Mars, and how beautiful the Earth is, the cool Eden has come to the decision to protect humans. He retured to the Sanctuary with Kouga and witnessed Shaina being attacked. ;Cygnus Hyoga :(白鳥星座の氷河; Hyōga de Cisne) One of the Legendary Bronze Saints who fought alongside Pegasus Seiya. He is the next nomination for the Aquarius Cloth, but is hesitant to join the 12 Temples. During a travel, he meets his former master? ;Andromeda Shun :(アンドロメダの瞬; Shun de Andrómeda) One of the Legendary Bronze Saints who fought alongside Pegasus Seiya. ;Phoenix Ikki :(鳳凰星座の一輝; Ikki de Fénix) One of the Legendary Bronze Saints who fought alongside Pegasus Seiya. He was killed against First Class Pallasite Aegaeon during the War of Pallasbeda, but has he been speaking to Fudo and Shun? ;Hydra Ichi :One of the Bronze Saints during Seiya's time. He is an instructor of Palestra along with Souma. Silver Saints ; Ophiuchus Shaina :(蛇遣い星座のシャイナ; Shaina de Ofiuco) Notable Female Saint who trained Koga and is close to Seiya. She greeted Koga and Eden as they returned to the Sanctuary, and along with Miguel, Menkar, and Bayer, she confronted the new enemy speaking with Athena. At Athena's Temple, she is caught off guard by the above-mentioned Silver Saints. Ultimately killed by Pan, having her Cloth taken. ; Hound Miguel :(猟犬座のミゲル; Miguel de Perros de Caza) He was sent to retrieve Koga and Eden along with Bayer and Menkar. At Athena's Temple, it's revealed that Miguel was resurrected with a Surplice and he attacked Shaina under Demeter's order. He fought against Eden, and killed by Sagittarius Seiya. Casa means hunting game. ; Whale Menkar :(白鯨星座のメンカル; Menkar de Ballena) A burly Silver Saint. He was sent to retrieve Koga and Eden along with Miguel and Bayer. At Athena's Temple, it's revealed that Menkar was resurrected with a Surplice and he attacked Shaina under Demeter's order. He fought against Koga, and then was killed by Sagittarius Seiya. ; Boötes Bayer :(牛飼い座のバイエル; Bayer de Boyero) A Silver Saint with glasses. He was sent to retrieve Koga and Eden along with Menkar and Miguel. At Athena's Temple, it's revealed that Bayer was resurrected with a Surplice and he attacked Shaina under Demeter's order. He helped Menkar against Koga, but he was killed by Sagittarius Seiya. Pope and Gold Saints ;Sagittarius Seiya *'Moves:' Atomic Thunderbolt, Golden Arrow :(射手座の星矢; Seiya de Sagitario) Legendary Bronze Saint of Pegasus before Kouga. Surviving the war of Pallas and Saturn, he still stands by Athena as her valiant guardian. Seiya protects Athena from the turned Silver Saints. Seiya became antsy towards Demeter's cause, showing great concern for Saori/Athena of course. For this fic, he is given the title of The Gold Saint of Justice and Protection (正義と守護を司る黄金聖闘士; El santo de oro que rige la Justicia y la Patrona) ;Virgo Fudō *'Moves:' Om, Kan, Shogyo Danzai (諸行断罪), Rikudo Rinne (六道輪廻), Myōō Rairin (明王来臨) :(乙女座のフドウ; Fudō de Virgo) The Gold Saint of Condemnation and Salvation (断罪と救済を司る黄金聖闘士)http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/seiya-koga/character/gold/fudo/ https://twitter.com/mastergraywolf/status/581197440323362816. Current Gold Saint chosen by his friend Ludwig, the vessel of Mars. After Mars's defeat, he concerned himself over where he belonged, and to face the new world with Athena. He, along with Seiya, protected Athena from Demeter. He is tasked to research on the revival of the Underworld. ;Libra Shiryu *'Moves:' Excalibur, Rozan Shoryuha, Rozan Hyakuruha, Rozan Kōuryūha, 12 Weapons :(天秤座の紫龍; Shiryu de Libra) One of the Legendary Bronze Saints who fought alongside Pegasus Seiya. He was the holder of the Dragon Cloth, passing it down to his son Ryuho. It's said he survived Athena's Exclamation thanks to Kiki while fighting Four King Hyperion. ;Gemini Integra *'Moves:' Galaxian Explosion, Another Dimension :(双子座のインテグラ; Integra de Géminis) Current Gold Saint representing Gemini after her sister's betrayal. A cool-headed Saint with a noble heart and a sense of justice. She buried her sister and coped that she has passed on without regrets. While investigating an infamous thief village, she is trapped in between a lattice fence. ;Pope :(教皇, kyōkō; Papa) Kanji stands for "High Priest". The new Pope in Dawn of End, unlike those who precedes him, has a very rough temperament. He accepts Demeter's declaration of war by saying "he'll break the enemy's bones". Could it be?! Divine and Others ;Athena :(アテナ) The Goddess of War, Justice, light, Wisdom and Hope, she is reincarnated into the beauty Saori Kido (城戸沙織). She is humble and loving, but determined to protect the Earth even if it means sacrificing herself. In Dawn of End, Athena attempted to persuade Demeter into not reviving the Underworld. ;Hades :(ハーデス) King of the Underworld or Meio who finds mankind ugly and thinks that purging them is the best way to Earth's salvation. His real body was destroyed in Elysium, along with the Underworld. In Dawn of End, his older sister Demeter plots to revive him and the balance of Life and Death. ;Jabu *'Moves': Unicorn Gallop :(邪武; Jabu del Unicornio; Jabu de Acero) The former Unicorn Bronze Saint, now a Steel Saint. He aided the Steel Saints during the Invasion of Pallasbeda. In Dawn of End, he becomes a teacher in Palestra, dubbing himself the "Steel Unicorn". Unicorn Gallop is still his signature attack. ;Jákov :(ヤコフ; Яков; Jacob) Boy from Siberia and Hyoga's old friend. Many years later, in Dawn of End, he has been training to become strong and follow Hyoga's footsteps, eventually becoming a Steel Saint. He nicknames himself "Aurora Steel Jacob". In his twenties and a calm brave man. He was not present at the attack of Pallestra. ;Suikyō *'Image C.V:' Hoshino Takanori (星野 貴紀) :(水鏡) This big brother guy with dark hair and ice powers is always chased by a Black Gargoyle, which he calls a demon that his chasing him. For Dawn of End, he is given the surname Byakushima (白島) and meets Ryuho at Five Peaks for spiritual training, becoming friends. His younger brother is Suisho (水清). ;Titan *'Moves': Gigant Impact, Satellite Crusher, Gigantic Planet End :(タイタン) One of the four great servants of the God Saturn, but ended up serving Pallas. Known as Great Sword Titan, he used to wield Tenjinsousen (神創生剣) or the Theogenesis sword (Sword of creation). He serves Pallas with an imitation that projects his cosmos, but he still respects and protects the love Pallas has for her sister. ;Emma :(エマ) Character exclusive to Seiya Omega. She fought during the War on Pallabeda and is considered a skilled Steel Saint. Spectres ;Three Judges of Hell *'Moves': Greatest Caution (Rhada), Cosmic Marionette (Minos), Garuda Flap & Galactic Illusion (Aiacos) :Consist of three Celestial Star Specters: Wyvern Rhadamanthys (ワイヴァーンのラダマンティス), Griffin Minos (グリフォンのミーノス), and Garuda Aiacos (ガルーダアイアコス). They are commanders within the Hades Army and are particularly vicious. Minos, who had plunged into the path towards Elysion without divine protection, emerged on Earth as a shamed savage animal w/o reigns. Awaiting for Demeter to revive the Underworld, Rhadamanthys becomes a restless avenger trapped in limbo between life and death, tormenting the dead saints. Aiacos is missing. ;Harpy Valentine *'Moves': Greed The Life, :Guardian of the Prison of Ice, Cocytus. ;Acheron Charon :(アケローンのカロン) Guardian of the river Styx. He ends up rowing in limbo and aids Demeter. ;Papillon Myu :(パピヨンのミュー) One of the top Specters. ;Balrog Lune :(バルロンのルネ; Lune del Balrog) One of the top Specters that hodls a fire whip. Foreseer of First Prison where the Palace of Judgement resides. Holder of records and aids Demeter in punishing the Saints for their sins. His technique is "Reincarnation". The Resurrected ;Amor *'Moves': Silent Water, Royal Demon Rose, Bloody Rose (black) :(魚座のアモール) Formerly the Pisces Saint that served Mars; he was killed by Abzu-Koga. Possessing a spirit of darkness and a calm maliciousness, especially burning with hatred from the Bronze Saints and his sister, he was easy to revive. He loves theater and still likes Yuna? All of his dark attacks are confined to flexible swift rose attacks that can strike at the speed of light, levitate, or restrict the movement. ;Sonia *'Moves': Scarlet Needle, Twilight Marionette :(蠍座のソニア; Sonia de Escorpio) Formerly the Scorpio Saint and Hornet Saint that served Mars. She was betrayed by her stepmother and killed. She was revived, and her disciplinary nature, and her envy to make someone proud makes Sonia an easy pawn for Demeter. She burns the rage of Souma, attacking him, Ichi, and his students. ;Schiller *Moves: Sekishikimeikaiha, Underworld Decline (冥土凋落), Underworld Requiem (冥土引導; meido indou) :(蟹座のシラー) Formerly the Cancer Saint that served Mars; killed by Yuna and Koga. He serves Hades easily because, well, he loves death. Both he and the God are one in the same, serving as a balance between life and death. He attacks Yuna's village. ;Tokisada *Moves: Jikanken (時間拳; time fist), Chrono Execution, Jikan Gyakko (時間逆行), Diamond Dust, Ice Coffin :(水瓶座の時貞) Formerly the Horologium Silver Saint, Aquarius Saint under Mars and a 2nd Class Pallasite. He is a master of the Jikanryu (時間流). Very arrogant, he once again seeks revenge. His trickery seemingly kills Hyoga and he goes after Haruto. His Jikan Gyakko receives a modification by helping him "read history". ;Paradox *Moves: Galaxian Explosion, Another Dimension, Final Destination, Illusion Demon Emperor Fist (幻朧魔皇拳; genroumaouken) :(双子座のパラドクス) Formerly the Gemini Saint and a Pallasite. The hatred that she carried for her sister is revived, making her an easy pawn for Demeter and Hades. Her goal is to make Integra, the Pope, and Athena suffer tremendously. ;Genbu :(天秤座の玄武) Genbu's honor is still around; he will appear in the future against the Dragons as a "gate to victory". ;Kiki *'Moves': Crystal Wall, Stardust Revolution, Starlight Extinction :(牡羊座の貴鬼) What is Kiki's role? His revival seems unreasonable. The wall can be manipulated into a net. New Characters ;Demeter *'C.V:' N/A *'Moves': Heritage Inverse, Nova Stampede *'Weapon:' ? :(Δημήτηρ; デーメーテール) A core antagonist of Dawn of End, her feelings of despondency turns into a war against Athena's Saints, and she pursues the revival of the Underworld. The Deity of Harvest, she cries during the winter equinox. A beautiful woman with long white hair, and her eyes are filled with a green life, but is she cold? She also has a fearful temper. She was able to revive Athena's Saints on the Earth with Suplice for only three days, following their life cycle with Thesmophoria flowers. She is Hades's sister and resides at a rebuilt Hades Castle (Pandora's old residence). She rules Naxos Island. ;Asklepios *'C.V:' N/A *'Moves': N/A *'Weapon:' Staff :(Ἀσκληπιός; アスクレーピオス) In the stone prison of Tartarus. Such thing remained a secret, but it weaves around the plot to revive Hades as his "redemption". Also known as Ascalapus. He has a positive, joking character, much to the chagrin of Demeter. ;Cancer Hermes *'Birthdate/Age:' July 15 (Age 23) *'C.V:' Tsuda Kenjirō (津田 健次郎) *'Moves': Eighteen Lanterns (エイティーンランタンス), Sekishiki Meikai Ha (積尸気冥界波) :(Ἑρμῆς; 蟹座のヘルメース) Just like his name suggests, he priorities sending souls to the dead, but isn't he conspiring with Demeter? To replace Schiller, he titles himself The Gold Saint ruling Death and Liberation (死と解脱を司る黄金聖闘士). He has raven black hair, glasses and impish eyes; his personality is almost like a "mad scientist"; his appearance does announce trouble. Worked in a clergy during youth and was diligent in preserving health. Also, he has a bird named Agron. ;Gargoyle Rouen (Rouen de Gárgola) :(Estrella Celeste del bendecir ''; 天祐星ガーゴイルのルーアン) Original Specter of the Terrestrial Guardian Star (Tenyūsei). An eternal seeker of Hades followers, he attempts to persuade Suikyo to join the revived Holy War and attacks Ryuho. There is a nameless short-statured gargoyle specter in "Next Dimension" comic series, which this character is based off of. Gargoyles were designed from carved stone to filter rain water, and it was suspected that it was so scary looking that it warded off evil spirits. ;Nikuka :(肉桂) Adopted into the Fuji ninja, she has her sights set in caring for Haruto. Her name is from the cassia spice tree, which means ''Nikkei, so she's mistakenly called Nikkei or Katsura (桂). A comic relief character. ;Josh :(ジョシュ) Josh is an inspiring Steel Saint under Souma and Ichi's instruction. Losing his brother in Pallasbeda, he is a bit impulsive when it comes to protecting others and getting stronger. When Sonia attacked Palestra, Josh attempted to fight her but was put into a coma. ;Peresphone *'C.V': Shiratori Yuri (白鳥由里) *'Moves': ??, ?? *'Weapon:' "Adonia" :(Περσεφόνη; ペルセポネー) A soft-talking young lady with a beautiful presence. She is the queen of Tartarus. ;Jorie :(ヨリ) A girl that lives on Naxos Island with Ginga, working with him in a bookstore. She is close to him. Four Terrae ;Loom Pan *'Birthdate/Age:' February 10 (Age 16; Aquarius) *'C.V:' Watanabe Akeno (渡辺 明乃) *'Moves:' Wefting Fibre, Bobbin Edge :(織機のパン; Pan de Telar) One of The Four Terrae (四聖大地闘士 テラ), Demeter's holy earth guardians and strongest fighters. While Pan is the name of a Nature God associated with the nymphs, this Pan is a tomboy female. A little quiet and has blonde hair with green highlights, representing prairies. Her title is "Terrae of Dancing Fibre." (踊り繊維のテラ) ;Swithen Megaera *'Birthdate/Age:' March 27 (Age 24; Aries) *'C.V:' Itou Miki (伊藤 美紀) *'Moves:' Cross Burst, Dancing Death Claw, ???, ??? :(焼畑耕作のメガイラ; Μεγαιρα; Megera del Chamuscado) One of The Four Terrae (四聖大地闘士 テラ), Demeter's holy earth guardians and strongest fighters. Female weapon user and a belligerent warrior; she can control fire. Black hair, bright red eyes, and a fierce look to her, she has an elder sister complex and takes pleasure in killing Athena's Saints. She is called the "Terrae of Scorching Fury." (焦げ激怒のテラ) ;Boron Ginga *'Birthdate/Age:' June 2 (Age 17; Gemini) *'C.V:' Takayuki Kondo (近藤 孝行) *'Moves:' Cosmic Collision, Cosmic Synthesis :(ホウ素の銀夏; Ginga de Boro) One of The Four Terrae (四聖大地闘士 テラ), Demeter's holy earth guardians and strongest fighters. A dangerous all-range fighter. A nice guy who sympathizes with Demeter and looks up to her as his adoptive mother. He is called the "Terrae of Universal Supernova." (普遍超新星のテラ). While his name "ginga" (銀河) does mean "galaxy", the Kanji reading is changed to mean "silver summer" (ginka). On Naxos Island, he works in a bookstore called Astoria (ἀστορία; close to "starry story"; mix of istoria and astérion; ιστορία, ἀστέριον) ;Life Cycle Arion *'Birthdate/Age:' January 6 (Age 22; Capricorn) *'C.V:' Takahashi Hiroki (高橋 広樹) *'Moves:' Dynamic Course, Nova Stampede Alpha, Treasure Bow. :(生活環のアリオン; ライフサイクルのアリオン; Arion del anillo de vida) One of The Four Terrae (四聖大地闘士 テラ), Demeter's holy earth guardians and strongest fighters. Possible has the best manipulation of Cosmos and rides a horse that can travel swiftly on any terrain. Has blue hair; horse's name is Demo. Arion might have the title "Triptolemus". References/Links Category:Lists of Characters Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Category:Saint Seiya